


Punish me, daddy

by BlaCkreed4, Tommykaine



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: “So what, have I been a bad boy?”, Valentine whispered. His voice was smooth and low and undeniably suggestive, making a cold, unpleasant shiver run down Andrew's spine even before the boy's hands moved to unbuckle his belt. “Punish me, daddy”.





	Punish me, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th day of the challenge kinkmas, prompt: an erotic spell! Special guest Tommykaine, whom the characters belong too!  
> This fic is kinda spoiler-y for his great original work Please Don't Take My Sunshine, which is still ongoing! Go and ready it, I highly recommend it!

_“So what, have I been a bad boy?”, Valentine whispered. His voice was smooth and low and undeniably suggestive, making a cold, unpleasant shiver run down Andrew's spine even before the boy's hands moved to unbuckle his belt. “Punish me, daddy”._

Andrew froze in shock and anger for a second, just enough to let the boy open his belt and aim for his trousers.

That fucking…!

Enough. He had enough.

He grabbed his son’s hands and moved them up, forcing him to spread his arms.

-You know what? Yes, you’ve been a bad boy!- the man growled.

Valentine was taken by surprise. He didn’t expect his dad to actually react to his provocation. He winced when the grip on his wrists tightened, but he wasn’t going to tell him to stop. No way in hell would he waste that chance. Nor did he want to give him the satisfaction of making him apologize.

-If this is what it's fucking gonna take then be it!- Andrew added before dragging the boy towards the bed. -It’s time you get something you should have gotten way sooner.-

He was seething, his reason blinded by rage and something else growing alongside with it as he sat down and forced his son to lay sideways on his lap. The first slap echoed in the room, a pained moan escaping Valentine's lips. Instead of sobering him up, however, that sound only made him more vicious. The first hit was followed by another, and yet another one, as Andrew really started spanking him without holding back his force.

Valentine's moans were soon growing more obscene, his back arched after every hit, his ass getting redder and hotter for them, but he found out he actually quite enjoyed the sensation. The pain mixed with pleasure, his member still hard between his legs. He glanced up and his lips spread into a devious smirk.

-Harder, daddy!-

Andrew paused, his reddened hand high in the air. He was even more shocked than before, he couldn’t believe his ears.

-What... what the fuck is wrong with you?!-

He let go of the boy, rubbing one of his hands down his face. What the fuck was _he_ doing?! Was he a violent father now?! He was just so tired of his son’s shenanigans… how did it come to that?

And why, God, why was he growing hard?

Valentine stood up when he was free to move, only to straddle his dad’s lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

\- Maybe we're both wrong. Maybe that's why she can't satisfy you anymore. Else you wouldn't be running off with another man.-

-I don’t…! I love your mother!-

-Sure, that’s why you fuck with him, right? What does he have more than mom? What does he have more than _me_?-

Andrew shook his head and lowered his gaze.

-I don’t…-

\- It doesn't have to be him, does it? I can give you anything you can’t have from mom. You wouldn't even have to ask. Just take anything that you want from me... take me, daddy, and I'll make you forget about him  -

The man was surprised by the sweet and painful hint in his son’s voice. That was why he looked into his eyes, but before he could say anything Valentine kissed him. He froze.

The boy started to rub his crotch against his father’s, feeling how he was getting hard underneath the fabric. He didn't need his father to tell him something was wrong with him, he'd known as much for a long time now. Just like he knew that it should have felt wrong or disgusting, but it didn't. Nothing had ever felt more right than that. His father wanted him, he wanted _him_ , and in that moment he knew what he had to do to make him to stay with them. He would do _anything_ to make him stay.

Andrew started to tremble, weakly pushing on his son’s shoulders to distance him.

-Val…-

-Shhh, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I will never tell if you don't-

He tried to kiss him again, but the man moved his head to prevent him from doing it.

-No this... this is wrong! I’m your father!-

-Why does it matter?-

He unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his erection to wrap his hand around it, pressing it tightly against his own. He started to masturbate them together, moaning in pleasure.

-Christ, Val! I... I can't...-

-Don't you feel it? You want it just as much, don't you? Don't you, daddy?-

Andrew was panting, trying to cling to his reason and the voice that screamed at him to make it stop, but to no avail. It didn’t matter what he tried to do, his son would bat his hands away and keep on moving his own on their members, and soon enough he didn't care enough to keep trying.

As he felt his orgasm build inside him he started to moan and cry together. It was sick, but he couldn't stop it, and knowing that only made him feel worse. What kind of father would allow his son to do something like that and even feel pleasure from it? He surely was the worst!

Valentine used his free arm to hug his dad’s neck, pressing his forehead against the man’s shoulder while moaning obscenely.

After a few moments Andrew hugged him too, holding him tight while they both came.

They panted, catching their breath, immobile.

-I love you, daddy.- Valentine whispered in a tired, satisfied tone -Don't ever leave me-

-I never wanted to.- Andrew whined, tightening his hug to reassure him.

What had they done? What had _he_ done? His own son… he was so sick…


End file.
